


Sleepyboisinc+ tubbo house

by Imverymuchdead



Category: sbi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Maybe self harm, Multi, Phil - Freeform, Pranks, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Tommy - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur - Freeform, maybe depression, techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imverymuchdead/pseuds/Imverymuchdead
Summary: Basically the hype house but sleepyboisinc and ✨drama✨
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 12





	Sleepyboisinc+ tubbo house

**Author's Note:**

> This is an introduction chapter it won’t contain ANY trigger warnings :)

“YES” the same words coming out of every person’s house they got to move in together and start a reality tv show (book lol) so now they were packing they’d be spending a ✨YEAR✨ Together so they had to pack a LOT of things when they finally came so now they were becoming introduced “WELCOME boys to the house each day will consist of cameras to observe you and for privacy reasons there aren’t cameras in the room but if you don’t mind can you vlog what your doing if your not changing using the restroom and other things” they all nodded “WELL WHAT ‘RE YOU WAITING FOR CLAIM YOUR ROOMS” they all went easing upstairs tommy ended up with the master bedroom let’s hear his introduction:-Tommy is infront of a camera “my names Thomas I started a YouTube channel when I was twelve I’ve progressed from that to now and I already know that I will win all the challenges” Phil ends up with the 3 biggest room “Hey I’m Phillip I started my channel YEARS ago and met techno and wil then Tommy it’s an HONOR to be here” techno got the 2 smallest room he was grumpy “Hey I’m dave I started my channel 10 years ago as a teen with a dream and I still AM but who cares mate I have 4.23 mil and I’m glad to be here” tubbo got the second biggest “hey I’m Toby I don’t participate In you tube but I do twitch and it’s an honor to be here” that’s the introductions and let’s speed on to the first day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked updating every other day


End file.
